


КАК РОМЕО И ДЖУЛЬЕТТА

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты пришел пригласить меня на свадьбу своей сестры?<br/>- Именно.<br/>Кольтира помолчал, а потом с жалостью проговорил:<br/>- Ты окончательно спятил, и теперь мне остается только прирезать тебя из милосердия.<br/>Он никогда не тратил время даром, его Кольтира, с нежностью подумал Тассариан, выхватывая меч и отражая атаку. И с юмором у него до сих пор туговато.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Что ты здесь делаешь?

**Author's Note:**

> _Я начала этот фанфик 14 февраля. Сами понимаете, что вы можете в нем найти. Главные герои, конечно, грозные дк, но если они и в игре неимоверно трогательные, что уж говорить о фанфике? Тем более, начатом 14 февраля?_

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Ну, надо же! Кольтира действительно опешил? Этот ошарашенный взгляд чудно смотрелся на хорошенькой эльфийской мордочке, решил Тассариан.  
\- В гости зашел, – прискорбно ответил Тассариан. – Но, вижу, мне не рады. Уже ухожу.  
«Раз». Он отвернулся, но даже шагу не успел сделать. «Два...»  
\- Стоять!  
Тассариан с усмешкой повернулся обратно. Кольтира бесился. Его бедный эльф терпеть не мог такие розыгрыши, но все время попадался на них.  
\- Когда-нибудь я точно тебя убью! – пригрозил он, яростно раздувая ноздри.  
\- Конечно, – согласился Тассариан, подошел ближе и запустил руку в роскошные волосы эльфа. – Я рассчитываю на это. Уже и завещание написал.  
\- Завещание? – Кольтира фыркнул. – И что тебе завещать? Груду скелетов? Твой набор юного химика? ( **1** )  
Тассариан одно время тесно работал с Нотом, и это сказывалось.  
\- Некоторые из реактивов весьма редкие, – обиделся за свою коллекцию Тассариан, – так что не торопись с насмешками, не то тебе не достанется ни строчки в завещании!  
Вообще-то после битвы у проклятой часовни король Варианн признал рыцарей Могрейна – людей! – своими подданными, со всеми вытекающими правами. В том числе и на их бывшую собственность. Семья Тассариана была очень и очень богатой. ( **2** )  
Кольтира только раздраженно вздохнул (выказывая несвойственное ему терпение) и закрыл глаза на миг. Он так и не отдернулся от прикосновения.  
\- Зачем ты все-таки пришел?  
Тассариан не стал отвечать. Кольтира и сам мог предположить. У него тоже не было больше Повелителя, которому он принадлежал и которого обожествлял. У них остались только они сами – по разные стороны баррикад и с тайными редкими встречами.  
Кольтира дернул рукой, словно собирался обнять, но передумал. Вот это – тоже изменилось. Раньше... Их вечное, пресловутое раньше! Тогда, в самом начале, в Акерусе, они все время были вместе. Сражались вместе, плечом к плечу или спина к спине, проводили вместе редкое свободное время, жили вместе. Конечно, Тассариан заставил Кольтиру побегать за собой, прежде чем сдаться, но он с самого начала знал, чем это закончится. Их ночи проходили как их бои: яростно и весело.  
Сейчас же, с их все более редкими и оттого более ценными встречами... Нет, нетерпение никуда не делось, питаемое разлукой, никуда не пропали ни страсть, ни жажда обладания, но откуда взялась эта нежность? Это необъяснимое желание защитить? Кольтира и раньше попадал в переделки, Тассариан и раньше чувствовал беспокойство! Но раньше он всегда мог сесть на коня и помчаться на выручку. Сейчас же... как бы принял король Варианн его прошение помочь представителю Орды? Даже думать не хотелось!  
Тассариан с сожалением отошел от своего бывшего друга и плюхнулся на подозрительно скрипнувший стул. Да уж, развалины этой половины Андорала ни в какое сравнение не шли с новостройками очищенной Альянсом территории!  
\- Ты очень занят в ближайшие дни? – небрежным тоном спросил он.  
Кольтира сделал страшные глаза:  
\- С чего бы я стал докладываться тебе?  
\- С того, что тебе любопытно, что я затеял, – ухмыльнулся Тассариан.  
Кольтире было любопытно, Тассариан знал его как облупленного.  
\- Тасса! – предупредил тот.  
Тассариан продолжил загадочно улыбаться.  
\- Ничем не занят, – не выдержал Кольтира. – Подкрепления жду! Как тебе прекрасно известно!  
Тассариану было прекрасно известно, что Кольтире было прекрасно известно о разведчиках Альянса, шастающих по Лордерону. Как и наоборот.  
\- Зачем тебе мое свободное время? – допытывался Кольтира.  
А глазки-то вспыхнули! Тассариану очень нравилось направление, в котором устремились мысли собеседника, но он пришел обсудить более деликатный вопрос, чем редкости личных встреч. Слишком редких в последнее время, что было прискорбно, но сейчас не об этом.  
\- Моя сестра... – начал Тассариан.  
Говорить о ней оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал. Кольтира сразу посерьезнел, он уже знал о неприятностях, в которые попала Лерисса, разыскивая своего брата.  
\- С ней все в порядке?  
\- Более чем. Она... выходит замуж.  
Тассариан знал, что в его голосе звучит изумление, но он до сих пор не мог поверить. Из них двоих Лерисса всегда была бунтаркой, а он – примерным сыном, и, в то время как он остался в родном городе поддерживать честь и положение своей семьи, сестра сбежала и присоединилась к каким-то авантюристам и каперам, чуть ли не пиратам. В итоге это решение спасло ей жизнь и привело к планированию брака и семьи. А ее старший брат, пример для подражания...  
\- Мои поздравления, – произнес Кольтира, отвлекая от невеселых размышлений. – И что ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я обещал не нападать, пока ты гуляешь на свадьбе... ты же едешь на свадьбу?  
\- Меня пригласили, – успокоил Тассариан и нехорошо ухмыльнулся.  
Может, избранник его сестренки и грозный пират, но братишка – рыцарь смерти! Пусть только попробует обидеть его Лериссу!  
\- Все это замечательно, но ты сам понимаешь, что такое приказ...  
\- Твои подкрепления задержатся на недельку-другую, – выложил Тассариан.  
\- Откуда...  
\- У меня свои источники. Ну, так что?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты едешь со мной?  
\- Что?  
Редко увидишь дорогого Кольтиру в таком изумлении. Дивное зрелище! А уж дважды за вечер! Тассариан, определенно, делал успехи! Или Кольтира просто успел так отвыкнуть от него?  
\- Ты пришел пригласить меня на свадьбу своей сестры?  
\- Именно.  
Кольтира помолчал, а потом с жалостью проговорил:  
\- Ты окончательно спятил, и теперь мне остается только прирезать тебя из милосердия.  
Он никогда не тратил время даром, его Кольтира, с нежностью подумал Тассариан, выхватывая меч и отражая атаку. И с юмором у него до сих пор туговато.  
\- Остынь, друг.  
В такой тесной комнатушке не очень-то сподручно махать двуручником. Тассариан прижал не особо сопротивляющегося Кольтиру к стене.  
\- Ну, так как? – выдохнул он в изящное эльфийское ушко.  
Эти чертовые эльфийские уши! Вечно они... отвлекают. В самое неподходящее время.  
\- Поеду, – неожиданно быстро сдался Кольтира, закрывая глаза и поворачивая к нему губы.  
Тоже, видимо, не хватает личных встреч.  
\- Вот и славно, – пробормотал Тассариан и поцеловал своего закованного в доспехи эльфа.

1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Предположение о познаниях дк в химии основывается на квесте [«Основы химии»](http://ru.wowhead.com/quest=13294) в Ледяной короне. Конечно, этот же квест предлагает и Кольтира для Орды. От 78 лвл.  
> 2\. История Тассариана до Артаса вроде как рассказывается в манге «Рыцарь смерти». Я ее не читала, так что все спекуляции на моей совести.


	2. А я говорю, склочные!

\- Когда ты сказал, что жених – капер, я решил, что мы едем в Пиратскую бухту, – бубнил Кольтира из-под низко надвинутого капюшона.  
\- Лерис выходит не за гоблина.  
\- И я все еще не уверен, что ты не тащишь меня в ловушку.  
Тассариан заскрипел зубами: Кольтира испытывал его терпение. Нет и не было на свете существ более склочных, чем эльфы крови. Ну, может быть, только валькиры могли составить достойную конкуренцию, вздорные бабы, даром что небесные девы. Валькир Тассариан всегда недолюбливал. Кольтира тоже, но Кольтира вообще женщин не любил, что с него взять, с такого эльфа!   
Вот и от одного только вида доверенной магички Тассариана, которая должна была доставить их в Терамору, Кольтиру аж перекосило всего.  
\- Тасса! – прошипел он.  
Во имя всего сущего, да что еще такое! Взбешенный Тассариан позволил оттащить себя в сторонку. Доверенная магичка только понимающе улыбнулась и застенчиво отвела взгляд. Она и в самом деле знала предостаточно его тайн.  
Самая важная тайна Тассариана плевалась ядом и шипела что-то о неосторожности, плавно переходящей из опрометчивости в тупость.  
\- Как можно было оставить ее при себе?   
Тассариан наконец-то понял. У Кольтиры была превосходная память на лица, конечно, он запомнил лицо нечаянной свидетельницы их последней встречи ( **3** ).  
\- А что еще я мог сделать? – раздраженно осведомился Тассариан. – Это тебе не Повелитель, теперь нельзя просто так убивать всех, кто тебе неугоден!  
Вид у Кольтиры был очень кислый.  
\- Ты же не убил свою жрицу?  
Да, у них была еще одна свидетельница, со стороны Орды. Возможно, им и в самом деле следует быть осторожнее.  
Кольтира отвел взгляд.  
\- Я услал ее подальше. В Оскверненный лес.  
Где она будет больше думать о том, как остаться в живых, а не размышлять о досуге своего военачальника? Кольтира, Кольтира... ну, не убил – уже хорошо.  
\- Разве не лучше оставить ее при себе и присматривать за ней? – вопросил он. – Но ты не волнуйся, моя Огнецвет никогда не предаст меня.   
Нас. Она не предаст нас, романтичная дурочка.  
Кольтира все еще хмурился.  
\- Даже так... тащить представителя Орды в самое сердце Тераморы...  
Тассариан ухмыльнулся.  
\- В самом сердце Тераморы ордынцу ничего не угрожает.  
Если об этом не прознают в Штормграде, конечно. Но Тассариан не собирался отдавать Кольтиру никакому королю, вождю или королеве.  
\- Не трусь, дружок, – подбодрил он.  
Кольтира никак не отреагировал на «дружка», продолжая хмуриться.   
Но к порталу пошел молча.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Квест в Западных Чумных землях - [Некроректор](http://ru.wowhead.com/quest=27162). Тассариан дает задание убить главу Плети в Андорале - Гандлинга, но герой не может справиться сам, и на помощь прибегает Тассариан... и Кольтира. После разборки с Гандлингом они начинают ~~флиртовать~~ в общем мирно разговаривают друг с другом. Лвл 38.


	3. Леди

\- Ох!  
Хорошенькое личико повелительницы Тераморы выражало изумление, но не страх. Да и чего ей бояться? Она могла в одно мгновение размазать их по полу безо всяких затруднений. Она все еще может решить поступить именно так. Во время своего вчерашнего визита к леди Джайне Тассариан не упомянул о своем особенном спутнике. Но Лерис тоже как-то забыла упомянуть, что ее дорогой Грой – друг детства леди Джайны, и что вышеупомянутая леди будет присутствовать на свадьбе. Конечно, среди гостей были представители самых разных рас – пираты люди не очень разборчивые, – были и эльфы крови. Но у Кольтиры (как справедливо полагал Тассариан) была очень запоминающаяся внешность, а память у леди Джайны, была, судя по всему, прекрасная.   
Кольтира стоял настороженный, но за меч, хвала небесам, не хватался. Хотя ему и хотелось: Тассариан краем глаза видел, как у его друга подергиваются пальцы. Он шагнул вперед, немного оттесняя эльфа назад, себе за спину. К его бесконечному изумлению (и облегчению), Кольтира сдержал свой норов и послушно отступил. Вот теперь можно и принять на себя гнев великой волшебницы.  
Великая волшебница больше не выглядела изумленной. Она глядела с понимающим и слегка меланхоличным видом на эти маневры. Конечно, сообразил Тассариан, кто же еще может его понять? Слухов о госпоже Тераморы и неком ордынце не слышали только глухие! Это не значило, что он не благодарен за такое понимание.   
\- Добро пожаловать в Терамору, – улыбнулась леди Джайна, и Тассариан остро пожалел, что не попал в ее распоряжение после Нордскола.  
Кольтира неласково пихнул его по почкам, заставляя посторониться, изящно поклонился и припал к протянутой ручке.  
Свита госпожи – высокий представительный мужчина (верховный маг Терваш, вспомнил Тассариан донесение Огнецвет) и гибкая суровая на вид эльфийка (телохранительница? даже дотошная Огнецвет ничего не смогла выяснить о ней) – незаинтересованно глядели на происходящее. Леди Джайна хорошо вымуштровала своих людей, надо отдать ей должное.   
Высочайшая компания проследовала дальше. Кольтира проводил владычицу Тераморы заинтересованным взглядом. Слишком заинтересованным, по скромному мнению Тассариана, но он никак не мог определиться: ревновать ли ему, как любовнику, или беспокоиться, как верноподданному?   
\- Послушай, – начал он задумчиво.  
\- А тебя я по возвращении четвертую на главной площади Андорала, – ласково пообещал Кольтира.   
Милый эльф был не просто зол. Он был в ярости. Иногда лучше промолчать, решил Тассариан, а еще лучше пойти поискать новобрачных: поздравить невесту, пригрозить жениху. Еще раз.


	4. Ты замужем!

Брат и сестра сидели на камнях у самой воды и глядели на океан. Свадьба шумела далеко позади: музыка и голоса доносились до них рокочущей волной, сливаясь с шумом прибоя. Веселые пьяные голоса тянули не совсем приличную песню.  
\- Ты замужем, – повторил Тассариан в сотый, наверное, раз.   
\- Самой не верится!  
Они никогда не были близки в детстве. Слишком большая разница в возрасте, слишком разные увлечения. После... Тассариан не думал, что кто-то из его семьи сумел выжить, и когда Лерисса нашла его в Борейской тундре ( **4** ), он вцепился в нее, как в редчайшее сокровище. У них по-прежнему было не так уж много общих тем для бесед, но какое это имело значение? Они ни за что не потеряют друг друга снова.   
Лерисса тихонько придвинулась ближе и прислонилась, прильнула к нему. Он напрягся от неожиданности.  
\- Можно? – тихо спросила она.  
Она не представляла, о чем говорит! Никто по доброй воле не дотронется до рыцаря смерти. Кроме ему подобных, конечно. Тассариан приобнял ее за плечи, не в силах объяснить, сказать вслух, как она обрадовала его!  
Она неожиданно хихикнула.  
\- Я всегда робела перед тобой, – призналась она. – Всегда была заводилой, бешеной забиякой, но стоило мне только увидеть своего старшего братца, как я всегда трусила. Чувствовала себя таким младенцем!  
Он хмыкнул.  
\- А ты? Что думал ты?  
\- Что ты очень шумная.  
\- Эй!  
Она пихнула его в бок. Он фыркнул от смеха:  
\- Руку не ушибла?  
Она возмущенно взвилась.  
Лерис всегда казалась ему такой крошечной и хрупкой, что он боялся даже повышать голос в ее присутствии. Он помнил ее младенцем! Он помнил, как мама держала ее на руках, как отец души не чаял в их малютке, их нечаянном подарке небес. Как он сам боялся даже дотронуться до нее. И вот теперь этот младенец, эта личинка, этот человечек...  
\- Ты – замужем! – сказал он ошеломленно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. [Цепочка квестов](http://ru.wowhead.com/quest=11927) о поисках Лериссой своего брата, Тассариана. 70 лвл.


	5. Убей меня нежно

Кольтира нашел их тут, на берегу, когда солнце уже почти скрылось за скалами.   
Соскучился? Перетопил свою злость? Тассариан чувствовал его присутствие, но эльф все топтался в сторонке, не желая мешать их уединению. Кто бы мог подумать, Кольтира Ткач Смерти – и деликатен? Нет конца чудесам...  
\- Не маячь, – позвал Тассариан и погладил камень справа от себя.  
Слева завозилась Лерис, но Тассариан только привлек ее ближе к себе: все в порядке.  
Кольтира неслышно подошел и сел на предложенное место. Он, кажется, дулся, что его оставили одного. Не долго думая, Тассариан и его обнял за плечи. Ему позволили. Он глупо ухмыльнулся темнеющему океану. Кажется, его взяли в окружение! Но кто бы мог подумать, что он, Тассариан, рыцарь смерти, по определению не заслуживающий ничего хорошего, может быть настолько безумно, непозволительно счастлив! Кто бы мог подумать... Эх, видели бы его сейчас братья!   
Он покосился направо. Нет, видели бы они Кольтиру! Эльф не привалился к нему, не облокотился, нет, как можно, но он чуть подался ближе, немного наклонил голову. Да чертов Кольтира, считай, практически льнул к Тассариану. Кому скажешь, не поверят!  
Тассариан не сдержал смешок.  
\- Что? – тут же спросил подозрительный Кольтира, выпрямляясь.  
Тассариану внезапно нестерпимо захотелось схватить его в охапку и расцеловать. И целовать, и целовать сурово поджатые губы, пока не приоткроются...  
Только не при Лериссе, однако.  
\- Ничего, – ответил он.  
Кольтира не поверил. Слишком хорошо его знает. Отодвинулся, осторожный. Лерисса глядела на них с любопытством. Кажется, она собиралась спросить что-то очень личное.  
\- Лерис, – начал Тассариан, стремясь предотвратить нежеланные вопросы.  
\- Как вы познакомились? – выболтнул Кольтира, у которого тоже был неплохой нюх. – С вашим женихом?  
\- О, – улыбнулась Лерисса мечтательно. – Наш капитан взял его судно на абордаж. Я чуть не убила Гроя в том бою.  
\- Так это у вас семейное, – заключил Кольтира.  
Тассариан нахмурился. Кольтира говорил про их первую встречу. Захват Солнечного колодца и убийство его защитников – тогда Тассариан не чувствовал ни угрызений совести, уничтожая эльфов десятками, сотнями; ни жалости, глядя как валькиры поднимают павших, привлекая их на сторону Повелителя. Он не помнил смерть Кольтиры, за что сейчас был безумно благодарен небу, но Кольтира запомнил лицо того рыцаря смерти, что прервал его жизнь. Запомнил и разыскал после, когда доказал свою полезность и был допущен в Акерус. Кольтира никогда не винил его в своей смерти, хотя не уставал напоминать о ней. У рыцарей смерти нет прошлого, они редко помнят свою жизнь до смерти, и Тассариан был единственным воспоминанием Кольтиры, не сохранившем от жизни ничего, кроме имени. Не потому ли он так зациклился на этом рыцаре смерти, не потому ли так упорно добивался его внимания, его общества? Добился, конечно, Кольтира всегда был упрямым.  
Да, это была не та история, которую Тассариан хотел бы рассказать своей сестренке. Даже если ей очень-очень хотелось узнать.   
\- А как... – начала она.   
\- Я думаю, Грой уже потерял тебя, – бодро заявил Тассариан. – Мне кажется, нам пора возвращаться.  
Лерисса заколебалась, но рано радовался Тассариан.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что теперь мне придется втихомолку выпытать все у Кольтиры? – осведомилась она.  
Тассариан хохотнул. Жаль, конечно, что ее робость перед старшим братом канула в прошлое, иногда она могла быть полезной, но одно только предположение, что Кольтира будет сплетничать с ней за его, Тассариана, спиной, было смехотворным!  
\- И я, конечно, с радостью поделюсь, – сладким голосом проговорил эльф, ненадежный отвратительный предатель.


	6. Как Пирамонд и Телеста (5)

Обратно добирались на корабле. Альянсовском, торговом. Огнецвет была не очень сильным магом и открывать порталы, куда ей вздумается, не умела. Кольтира снова прятал уши под капюшоном и отмалчивался в сторонке, предоставляя своим спутникам-людям вести все переговоры. Грой предложил было лично отвезти их в Восточные королевства, но Тассариан и слышать об этом не хотел. Его сестра заслуживала медовый месяц, и он не позволит никому лишить ее того, чего она желает. Что им может грозить на корабле? Как будто кто-то осмелится побеспокоить грозного рыцаря смерти и его загадочного спутника с нехорошо сияющими глазами из-под низко надвинутого капюшона!   
Никто и не осмелился. Сидели ли они у себя в каюте, пользуясь долгожданным уединением и свободным временем, или расхаживали по палубе, глядя на бесконечный океан.  
\- Мы как Пирамонд и Телеста, – сказал как-то раз Кольтира.  
Они стояли у борта, задумчиво любуясь серыми волнами.  
\- Кто? – спросил Тассариан.  
Ему было очень хорошо. Его эльф оттаял за эту неделю, и вполне охотно принимал знаки внимания, от которых раньше шарахался бы. Над которыми Тассариан первым бы рассмеялся – еще пару недель назад. Сейчас, когда он стоял, обнимая своего Кольтиру со спины и положив подбородок на его плечо, ему совершенно не хотелось смеяться.  
\- Это старинное эльфийское предание, – объяснил Кольтира. – Еще допотопное. Пирамонд был из хорошего рода, чуть ли не племянник самой Азжары, а Телеста была простой прислугой в таверне. Они полюбили друг друга, но его родители были против подобного союза, считали девушку недостойной.  
\- Держу пари, ее близкие тоже предостерегали ее от богатенького мальчика.  
\- Возможно.  
\- И что же с ними было дальше?  
\- Конечно, они никого не слушали и встречались, когда могли.  
\- Когда могли? – повторил Тассариан.  
Звучало до боли знакомо.  
\- Родители юноши пригрозили, что не побоятся обратиться к самой Азжаре. Девушка испугалась за своего возлюбленного и отказалась от него, но не смогла жить в разлуке и выпила яд. Когда Пирамонд узнал об этом, он тоже предпочел умереть, чем жить без нее.  
\- Душевные у вас легенды. Веселые.  
С чего бы Кольтире вспомнилась эта сказка? Они совершенно не напоминали этих эльфят. Во-первых, они уже умерли разок, и это их не разлучило, наоборот. Во-вторых, Тассариан не собирался глотать яд (на рыцаря смерти тоже можно найти яд, уж Тассариан-то знал!) или давать Кольтире травиться. В-третьих... а в-третьих, их «родители» будут очень и очень не рады узнать об их связи.  
\- Какие уж есть, – помолчав с минутку, отозвался Кольтира. – Ты, главное, яд не вздумай пить.  
\- Я и не собирался... Постой, ты меня девчонкой назвал?  
\- У кого из нас есть доступ к ядам? Знаменитая любимая бесценная коллекция?  
\- Гад ты, – улыбнулся Тассариан.  
И сам поразился своему счастливому и омерзительно влюбленному голосу. Не дав времени себе на изумление, а Кольтире на ответ, он потащил эльфа в каюту. Он еще покажет ему девчонку!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Одно из достижений Археологии [о трагической любви Пирамонда и Телесты](http://ru.wowhead.com/achievement=5191).


	7. Обязанности брата по клинку

Андорал был потерян. Войска Альянса ничего не могли противопоставить валькирам: чем больше сил люди бросали бы против крылатых, тем больше бы гибло и было поднято на службу королеве Сильване. Чем она сейчас отличалась от Короля-Лича? А Кольтира был в ее услужении...  
Кольтира, кстати, не давал о себе знать уже которую неделю. И шпионы Тассариана не замечали его в Андорале. Они приносили неясные, противоречивые слухи: то ли Кольтира был в фаворе у Сильваны, и она вызвала его к себе, чтобы наградить; то ли наоборот, королева банши гневалась на своего слугу и желала лично наказать его. Прознала ли она о некой поездке? Ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным.  
Тассариан не собирался сидеть без дела и ждать известий. Не в его это было привычках. Кольтира вечно умудрялся во что-нибудь вляпаться. Но разве вытаскивать его из всяких передряг не было всегда обязанностью Тассариана? Так или иначе.   
Но если он промедлит еще некоторое время, его отзовут в Штормград, и пошлют еще куда-нибудь! Нужно было отправляться немедленно.   
Могрейн суждению Тассариана доверял и предоставил ему свободу действий в Андорале с единственным наказом по мере возможностей координировать эти самые действия с Тирионом Фордрингом, обосновавшимся в Дольном Очаге. Брать с собой Тассариан никого не собирался, так что всю координацию свел к тому, что поставил Фордринга в известность о своем отбытии – постфактум, письмом. Если придется оправдываться, так уж о сделанном; Тирион всегда плевал на политику, а Могрейн поймет его тревогу о брате по клинку.  
В крайнем случае, всегда можно будет взбунтоваться и уйти в пираты. Лерисса пристроит брата где-нибудь.


	8. Хотел как лучше...

Они сидели у костра и вслушивались в шорохи. Никто не преследовал их, никто не крался, не следил из теней, а ночные твари оскверненного Тирисфальского леса не были им страшны. Да когда они боялись чего-нибудь, если были вместе? Вместе они непобедимы.  
\- До сих пор не могу поверить, – с плохо скрываемым восторгом сказал Кольтира, продолжая разговор, начатый еще за порогом тронного зала Сильваны. – Заявиться в Подгород, как к себе домой! ( **6** )  
Кольтира знал, что Тассариан умеет беспокоиться и переживать за близких, как... живой. Но видеть это на деле всегда было необыкновенно забавно.  
\- Мог бы и не стараться, – буркнул Тассариан, ломая сучья и подбрасывая их в костер.   
Развели по привычке.  
\- Дурак ты, – беззлобно сказал Кольтира.  
Знать, что о тебе беспокоятся, было необыкновенно приятно. Знать, что о тебе беспокоится Тассариан, означало вдобавок, что ты относишься к крайне ограниченному числу его близких. И любимых. Как и было сказано: приятно!   
\- Можешь не беспокоиться, больше не стану смущать тебя перед начальством, – огрызнулся Тассариан.  
Кажется, ему было ужасно неловко. Очень редкое для него состояние. Кольтире было любопытно наблюдать за ним таким.  
\- Ты даже понравился Сильване, – не обращая внимания на его бурчание, продолжил Кольтира.  
Он практически сказал правду: Сильвана была необыкновенно милостива с ними. На этот раз.   
Тассариан передернулся.   
\- Она спрашивала о тебе, – злорадно солгал Кольтира.  
\- Храни меня небеса.  
\- Ей было интересно, какого...  
\- Хватит сочинять!  
Кольтира расхохотался. Тассариан покачал головой и усмехнулся.   
\- Когда тебе надо возвращаться?  
\- Когда я удостоверюсь, что ты отправился восвояси.  
\- Это займет некоторое время, – задумчиво проговорил Тассариан. – Мерзкий Альянсовский наглец заявился пешком. Он будет долго тащиться отсюда.  
\- Как минимум до утра, – кивнул Кольтира. – А то и подольше.  
Они усмехнулись друг другу.   
У них еще было время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6\. На основании слов Тассариана из квеста [«Увы тебе, Андорал»](http://ru.wowhead.com/quest=27206): _«Я пойду на запад, в Тирисфаль. Моя борьба еще не окончена. У меня назначена аудиенция с этой гарпией, которая называет себя королевой банши... и я собираюсь узнать, что же она сотворила с Кольтирой.»_


End file.
